


Morning Light

by OsirisApollo



Series: Holiday Inn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel In Love, Dean In Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gentle Castiel, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: The morning after the events in 'Holiday Inn'. It's not necessary to read that one first though.Dean wakes up in the hotel with an angel pressed against his back, the sun in his face, and the memories of the night before swirling around in his brain. There are very noticeable side effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so remember when I said I don't write smut? The last one was so fun... I wrote another one.

When Dean awoke it was to a solid line of warmth along his back. It was strangely comforting. But also really fucking weird. He was not used to waking up with someone in his bed.

He may have been too drunk to drive all the way to the bunker last night, but he hadn’t been drunk enough to forget what had happened. He wasn’t even drunk enough to have a hangover. The room was still way too bright, but he knew that was because his angel had wanted to be able to see the stars as they fell asleep. 

Castiel had opened the curtains to view the city, and hadn’t thought to close them. Even when things had gotten a little more... private. Dean grinned to himself as he remembered the way the angel had tensed when he commented on the show they had given anyone looking the direction of their hotel room last night.  As if the hunter might really believe that Castiel was some sort of kinky exhibitionist. Not that Dean would be disappointed if he was.

His thoughts began to wander over some of the highlights of the night before. More specifically the part where he had the best sex of his life while taking it from another man. Who would have thought? 

He had wanted his first time with Castiel to be special and, since there weren’t a lot of experiences he hadn’t already been exposed to, he had decided to let the angel do to him the one thing no one else had. It had been a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to make sure Castiel knew that he was special to Dean. A sacrifice that turned out to be far from the torture he had been anticipating. As it turned out, it wasn’t really a sacrifice at all. 

Castiel had seemed to enjoy the experience as much as Dean, if his reactions had meant anything. He had started out way too focused on the hunter’s pleasure to really have the time of his life, but in the end his resolve had crumbled. Dean closed his eyes and recalled the look on the angel’s face when he came.

He felt arousal curling in his belly, and since Castiel was still asleep, he tried to turn his mind to other, less stimulating thoughts. It was pointless. His mind was set on the memory of the angel’s infinite willpower, and how that had worked to Dean’s advantage so well the night before. He could feel the blood rushing south at the memory.

Feeling sneaky, and a little dirty, he snaked his hand down his own body. Slowly but surely it headed in the direction of his awakening erection. It was useless to try fight off thoughts of the night before in an effort to calm himself. He was surrounded by the warmth and the smell of Castiel. Last night was literally the only thing he could think about.

When his hand finally reached its destination, he choked back a moan. If he was going to accomplish what he set out to do, he’d have to be quiet. He hoped he could get his problem taken care of before the other man woke up. He gently wrapped his hand around himself, and made one slow stroke from bottom to the top.

Oh god. There was no way that was going to be enough to get him off, but it still felt incredible. He gave another agonizingly slow stroke and his eyes rolled back into his head. He thought about the way Castiel had looked at him the night before. As if Dean was the most important thing in the entire universe. He bit his lip and forced another leisurely stroke.

He remembered the feeling of the angel’s finger as it had circled his hole. The knowledge of where that finger was going to end up had been scary the night before, but as he thought of it now it only made him feel anticipation. He pictured Castiel’s puffy red lips, swollen and red from being wrapped around his dick as a distraction to the actions of his fingers.

He realised his strokes were speeding up without his permission and forced his hand to slow again. He forced his breathing to slow too, before the sound of his breath rushing out of him could wake the angel. After a few deep breaths he continued to explore his memories.

He imagined the feeling of Castiel pressing three fingers into him. He remembered the sting of the stretch, and the needy moan that had escaped him at the action.

He  pulled his lower half away from the man sleeping behind him, not really sure what he thought he was going to be able to get away with, but filled with a need to try.

His own finger traced the pucker as the angel had done last night, but Dean didn’t have the same kind of patience that the angel did. He moved toward his hole after minimal teasing, and as he pressed his finger into himself, he tried to remember the feeling of the angel being inside him. God, he could not wait to do that again. His finger slipped in easily, and he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him at the feeling.

A gasp filled his ears, and it actually took a moment for him to realize it hadn’t come from him. His eyes snapped open, and his actions stilled immediately, although he didn’t remove either of the hands that were on his body. He didn’t know how he expected Castiel to react to finding Dean pleasuring himself, but the reaction he got was a complete shock. 

That lovely warmth was pressed to his back again, and a hand clamped down hard over his own around his erection. The pressure increased threefold, and when that hand forced him into a long hard stroke Dean let loose the uninhibited moan he had been wanting to all morning. There was no reason to hide it anymore, anyway. 

“Good morning, Dean.” That deep gruff voice breathed into his ear, and Dean could only moan again as the words were accompanied by another forced stroke.

“I was trying not to wake you.” He panted.

“I do not sleep.” The angel stated what should have been obvious to the hunter. 

Oh yeah. How the hell had he forgotten that? Fuck. But also, who cares? He had plenty of more interesting things to concentrate on now.

Like Castiel’s other hand for instance. It was sneaking its way in between them, and he only had a moment to realize the fingers were slick as one of the fingers slotted up against Dean’s hand and gently forced it’s way inside his body alongside the one he already had there.

“Fuck!” The word fell out of his mouth between clenched teeth. That burned in the most wonderful way. Pleasure shot through him, as the sting of it began to fade. He could feel his body adjusting to the intrusion much quicker than it had the night before, and he was moaning and pressing back on the fingers before he knew it.

“Fuck, Cas.” He was panting again, and the hand forcing the movements of his own on his erection was speeding up. The sounds forced out of his throat were needy and wanton and he didn’t even try to stop them.

Dean realized that the pace that had been set was made to send him over the edge quickly, and he forced the hand on his cock to slow, wanting more then a quick handjob now that the angel was involved.

He noticed the fingers inside him weren’t moving, and worked to rectify that first. He pulled his hand back, which forced Castiel’s finger to retreat as well. When he pressed his finger forward again, though, he realized the other finger hadn’t followed. He pulled out completely and grabbed the angel’s hand, and after bending down two fingers, pressed the two still standing back into himself. The moan the action tore from his throat was accompanied by an answering moan from Castiel.

The angel seemed to get the idea, and slowly fucked his fingers into Dean a few times.

“I thought you needed a few days to recover.” He growled heatedly into the hunter’s ear.

Dean groaned as Castiel found that special spot again and used his uncanny abilities to tap that space gently with every thrust of his fingers.

“I was wrong.” Dean didn’t really know how it was possible, but he was fairly certain he was ready to go again already. The burn of the fingers thrusting into his abused hole was making him writhe in what could only be pleasure. They said pleasure was better with a little pain, and Dean was about to find out how true that was. He stopped the action on his cock completely and focused on the feeling of the fingers pressing into him.

“More.” He pressed back onto the fingers deliberately to show the angel what he meant.

The fingers inside him paused and he let loose a groan of frustration.

“Dean, I’m not sure that is such a good idea.” Castiel sounded worried, and as sweet and caring as that was, Dean wasn’t in the mood for that. What he really wanted right now was to get fucked. He reached back to remove the angel’s fingers, and Castiel breathed a small sigh of relief. It was short lived.

Dean turned on the angel then, and while he could have easily been distracted by Castiel’s bed head and beautiful eyes in the morning light, he was on a mission. He spotted the lube Castiel had used earlier on the sheets between them, and grabbed it, pressing his lips to the angel’s to distract him.

He wasn’t looking, so he poured way too much lube into his hand. His mission was still incomplete, so he ignored the puddle forming on the sheets between them and wrapped his slick hand around the other man’s erection.

Castiel gasped loudly into his mouth, the move was clearly unexpected, and as the other man’s cock had been neglected until that point it had to be a relief to finally receive a little attention. Especially if the angel had been watching the whole time Dean had been teasing himself.

As soon as Dean was satisfied that the dick in his hand was coated thoroughly, he released it, causing Castiel to groan in frustration this time. That would also be short lived, if Dean had anything to do with it.

He flipped the comforter off their bodies, revealing Castiel as if it was some sort of magic trick. Ta-da! Incredibly hot, naked, horny angel! With the wet, angry looking cock jutting from between the other man’s legs, there was no other way to describe him.

The angel looked highly confused by the turn of events, which the hunter used to his advantage. Castiel’s eyes widened and his breath hitched as Dean threw one of his legs over him, and he seemed to realize the hunter’s intent.

Dean smirked down at the shocked look Castiel was sporting, and reached down to line himself up with the angel’s erection.

“Dean! You can’t…” Castiel reached toward his hips as if to stop the motion at the same time, but the hunter forced the head of him passed the tight ring of muscle before his hands could reach him, and he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

Good god. Yeah, that fucking hurt. He probably needed more prep time. And he probably should have given his body more time to heal from the actions of the night before. It hurt, and he didn’t even care.

He pressed himself down onto the angel, watching Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head as it slammed back into the pillow behind him. The other man’s hands had made it to his hips, and they squeezed, but did not force him to stop, so he kept pressing until he was fully seated.

“Fuck.” And apparently that was the only word he knew when the angel was inside him. 

The pain was incredible in a way that made no sense at all. God, he had just taken it, without thought. He knew it would hurt, and he knew it was probably a bad idea. He’d done it anyway. And it was amazing. Somehow the idea that he was going to use Castiel to fuck himself sent another little shot of arousal through him, and he grinned down at the angel.

Castiel looked so uncertain and surprised, and Dean knew that he didn’t know what he was meant to do now. Dean was already sitting on his cock, so it was pointless to try to argue with him. The look in the other man’s eye said he would like to argue anyway, so Dean concentrated and managed to squeeze the other man’s cock with his inner walls. The noise that escaped the other man just made the hunter’s grin wider.

Fuck it. Dean had never been good at half assing anything, and he really wanted to ride the angel. He tried not to think too much about that as he rested his hands on Castiel’s chest, and used the leverage to lift himself up and drop back into position. It felt pretty damn good, so he did it again.

“Dean.” Castiel moaned, as if he was unable to do anything else, so the hunter did it again.

The angel seemed to finally be getting with the program, so when Dean lifted up again, the hands on his sides assisted, and when he dropped back down, Castiel tilted his hips forward a little and Dean saw stars.

How the fuck did the angel always seem to know where that spot was? He moaned his approval of the change of angle, and Castiel used the next drop to thrust up a little, and smashed right into it. 

Dean barely held back a seriously embarrassing sound at the action, but the noise he ended up making with the effort may have actually been worse. At the rate he was going this morning he would lose it in no time.

The next thrust was fully in the hands of the angel who lifted him effortlessly and pressed him back down.The hunter moaned his approval of the action, and Castiel seemed to take that to mean he was in control now. The angel repeated the motion, and when Dean made it clear that he had no intention of stopping the activity, he did it again. The hunter even allowed him to set the pace. As long as Castiel kept hitting that special little place inside him he didn’t care. Letting the angel take control of the situation allowed Dean the ability to use his hands and he took the opportunity to wrap one around his dick.

With Castiel slamming into that spot with the accuracy of a marksman, the burn and stretch he felt from the overuse of his hole, and his own hand swiftly pulling him in the right direction he fell off the edge rapidly. His climax hit him with the force of a freight train, and even as he painted his release across the angel’s stomach he fell forward onto the other man. The arm he’d been using to hold himself upright losing its rigidity with the rest of him.

It took him a moment to come around, and when he did he came to the realization that Castiel had not reached the precipice quite so quickly. He groaned as he sat back up, feeling the hardness inside him in a way he hadn’t had a chance to yet, with all of his muscles completely relaxed from orgasm.

When he met the angel’s eye, he saw an apology. As if Castiel was sorry that he hadn’t come yet. It took him an unreasonable amount of time to realize why. Fuck, his ass was literally aching from the abuse he had forced on it in the past two days. And Cas wasn’t done yet.

“It’s ok. Go for it.” He encouraged, and the guilty look he received in return said that the angel didn’t want to do it, but he also _ really _ wanted to.

He lifted himself up onto his knees, pulling nearly all the way off the angel. He threw a cocky grin at the man between his legs.

“Come on.” And he hoped he was making his point, because he didn’t have the energy to do any of the work at this point.

Castiel made a low sound of defeat before slamming back up into him, grabbing his hips and forcing Dean down onto him, thrusting up into him with the quick succession of someone rushing toward the edge. It seemed to work as the angel growled out his own release a few moments later.

Castiel pulled out of the hunter as gently as he could, cringing in sympathy when Dean cringed in pain at the action. His worried eyes met the hunter’s as he lowered him back down. Dean collapsed across his chest immediately after his hips were released. 

“It’s all good. I promise.” He spoke directly into the other man’s chest. He hoped that the angel would just accept the reassurance. That last bit honestly hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought it would be, and he sighed into Castiel’s neck as he forced his knees to unlock from their position under himself.

“I’m going back to sleep now.” He yawned and pressed a kiss to whatever flesh was nearest his lips.

He was already halfway back asleep, uncaring of the mess. That was a problem for future Dean. This Dean was content to fall asleep sprawled across the chest of the man he loved, and Castiel seemed just as content to let him. His last thought as he drifted off was that they still hadn’t closed the god damned curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> And now you can officially label me a pervert. Thanks a lot dirty plot bunnies!  
> Today is my two month anniversary of joining Ao3, and this one puts me over 60,000 words posted! Cool beans!


End file.
